The Grinch
Entrance Here To Steal Christmas The Grinch swoops onto the battlefield with a rope as a shadowy figure before revealing himself after landing. Specials Neutral B - Max The Grinch gives a whistle and calls Max, who comes from behind him, dealing damage. He stays in place until you command him. Pressing B will make The Grinch command Max to run in the direction the Grinch is facing, dealing damage if he touches anybody. You can also make him attack in the opposite direction by tilting the stick in that direction as you press B. You can even command Max when Grinch is immobile. Max also counts as an item so The Grinch can pick him up and throw him. Max's run is easy to combo into other moves if you use it correctly, and Max's run can also be used to make Max pick up items (but not use them). If the Grinch tries to grab Max when he has an item, he'll grab said item instead. Max can be knocked out like Luma (has the same health as they do), but he also disappears if the Grinch gets KO'd. The Grinch must wait 15 seconds to summon Max again. Move Origin In "How The Grinch Stole Christmas," Max was a major helping hand in the Grinch's plan, even if he wasn't entirely willing to go along with it. He's present in every Grinch special, but his most present role is in the Christmas special, where he helps guide the sleigh and bring stolen gifts back to the sleigh. Side B - Wind-Up Suprise The Grinch winds up a wind-up toy and lets it walk on the ground, which explodes on contact. If it gets shielded, it will bounce off the shield and keep walking in the opposite direction. The Grinch can pick up the wind-up toy as an item and throw it, exploding on contact. Max will pick up the wind-up toy as well if he comes close to it. With the toy in his mouth, if you command Max to run forwards, he'll explode on contact with opponents that touch him. If the toy is not thrown in 5 seconds, it will explode, damaging whoever is holding it. Move Origin In one scene, the Grinch is shown winding-up small toys to make them walk into a bag. While the toys don't explode in the source, other depictions of the Grinch show him to know some trickery in technology as well, so it felt like a fitting inclusion. Up B - Sleigh Ride The Grinch rides on his sleigh, which slides upwards before dropping off. The sleigh does damage and you can jump off it at any point of the ride. The main disadvantages are the fact that the hitbox is only the front of the sleigh, and the fact that the Grinch can be gimped out of the sleigh at any point with projectiles and disjoints. You can also use Up B with Max in your hand or near you to carry him with you (he does not affect the hurtbox of the sleigh at all). Move Origin The Grinch rode a sleigh down the mountain into Whoville, with Max (sorta) leading the way. He also used the sleigh to gather all of the presents from the Whos. It appears to be his main form of transportation. Down B - The Grinch Steals...! The Grinch gets a bag and puts whatever's in front of him inside that bag. That can be items, traps, projectiles... nearly anything. The bag can be picked up and thrown, and the opponent cannot use the projectile/trap that is in it for as long as the bag is there. The bag disappears after 10 seconds or taking 10% of damage, releasing whatever's inside. Max can pick up the bag as well and has to be hit for him to drop the bag, but he cannot dash with the bag in his hands. Move Origin C'mon. It's in the title "How The Grinch Stole Christmas." Stealing is synonymous with the Grinch, as the entire special involves him stealing everything. Final Smash - The Paraphernalia Wagon The Grinch opens a trapdoor that sucks in any opponent that's nearby, teleporting them into a stage: the inside of the Paraphernalia Wagon. They will be attacked by all sorts of bizarre looking creatures and effects with barely any breathing room before a spring launches them out of there. The more damage you get, the more knockback you will receive as you fly out of the trapdoor. Move Origin In "Halloween Is Grinch Night," the Paraphernalia Wagon is a weird other-worldly dimension the Grinch uses to scare Whos on Halloween night, particularly Euchariah in the special's fan favorite song, "Grinch Is Gonna Getcha." KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: "How could it be so?" *KO Sound 2: "Ouch!" *Star KO: "Noise, noise, noise, noise!" *Screen KO: N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: *looks at the screen, while the top of his hat goes down* *Side Taunt: *an x-ray shows his heart, which is two sizes too small* *Down Taunt: *the narrator says "The Grinch had a wonderfully, awful idea!" while The Grinch smiles* Victory Pose/Lose Pose * Victory Option 1: *The Grinch steals the star from the top of a Christmas Tree, puts it in a bag and smiles maliciously at the camera* * Victory Option 2: *The Grinch does his infamous evil smirk* * Victory Option 3: *The Grinch looks at the camera as he puts his hands on his hips* * Lose Pose: *Stares at the camera in disapproval, with Max hanging from the ceiling* Category:Playable Characters Category:Toon Category:Different version Category:Green Category:Red Category:White Category:ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas Category:Former Villains Category:Redeem characters Category:Dr. Seuss Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966 Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Unknown Creature Category:Cartoon characters Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Team United Category:People who saved Christmas Category:Halloween Night is Grinch Night Category:The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Category:Chuck Jones Category:Leaker Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:Scrapped Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Lawl Soul Video Movesets Category:Boomers